Adventure Book: An Unexpected Adventure
by Princess Twilight Sentry
Summary: What has just been a rescue attempt to retrieve Breakfast Princess' soul had gone into a stop to prevent the Lich King from taking over the world through an innocent girl. Rated K plus to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: Recue Attempt

**Hey guys, so I have this forum called Adv Book, and basically we just post random junk. Then an unexpected adventure came. And this is the story of THAT adventure.**

**I've changed the dialogue very little.**

**Credits: Pen (owned by me), Finn, Breakfast Princess (a.k.a. me) role-played by me**

**Ice Princess, Music Princess (owned by Snake Puppet), Princess Bubblegum, Fionna role-played by Snake Puppet (previously Akio and Sasumi)**

**Alex, Cole owned and role-played by allboy11**

**Pudding Ninja (owned by herself), Neptr, Beemo role-played by Pudding Ninja**

**Francis (owned by Princess Jewel), Water Princess, King Gold (owned by PJ), Lord Mo-chro role-played by PJ**

**and of course...**

**CrystalClearCourier (owned by herself), Sheldon Squirrel (owned by TripleC) and**

**The Lich King role-played by TripleC**

**Death role-played (temporarily) by Snake Puppet**

* * *

Pen waited for a response, and held on as tight as he could to his Demonic Sword.

"So Death..." he asked, "...do you take my sword?"

In the Land of the Dead there were ten people paying a visit. They went there to retrieve Breakfast Princess' soul after she killed herself **(A/N: Ugh, don't ask)** and now Music Princess has been kidnapped by Death. He promised to give her back and BP's soul if everyone gave offerings.

"Sure," he responded, and took the Ghost Sword Pen offered.

"Hey Skeleton!" Music Princess shrieked at him, trying to break free of his grip on her arm. "Stop holding me now since everyone gave their offerings!"

"Hmmm..." he said, thinking deeply, then grimaced. "I see that you were always wishing for someone to love you, right?"

She blushed a light red and said, "NO!"

"I see that no one loves you..." he continued, his eyes circling the little nine-year-old girl. "I see that no one'll miss you if you are sacrificed."

She gulped, and her eyes showed a little frightened expression. "NO! I'm just-"

"-too late." he said, grinning.

Pudding Ninja interrupted his "speech". "HEY!" she snapped, getting his attention. "PEN LOVES HER! Despite her stalker-ish-ness... BUT HE LOVES HER, SO NO KILLING HER, OKAY?!"

Death frowned. "And how can you prove that, Ms. I-Will-Throw-Nunchuks-at-Death?"

PN prevented herself from laughing, but the memory was too much. See here, she was enrolled to a Ninja Academy when she was very little and one time Death was a special guest. She demonstrated the nunchuks but accidentally hit him in the face. " Heh heh... Hahaha!"

He got his eyebrows up to ask what was funny about getting hit. She ignored it and started rolling on the ground laughing. "Oh, good times!"

She stopped and got up, then cleared her throat. "But in my defense, I was only five and it was my first time with nunchuks. I wanted to see how much damage they could do..."

Music Princess glared at her, seems like she was forgetting the whole point.

Pudding Ninja saw this and quickly said, "Okay, back to business! HE'LL FIGHT FOR HER! RIGHT PEN?!"

Pen got his courage and answered, "Yes I will! No one will die, PN said that!"

"Oh really Pen?" Death asked, and pulled the little girl closer to him. "Aren't you just a kid?"

"Face it Death!" Muscia snapped at her convict. "You shouldn't kill me!"

" Nobody would even notice you're dead, right? You like to be in shadows..." he said, his eyes stopping at her face, scared a bit but angered more.

"Stop using me AGAINST me!" she shouted.

"Didn't you say that you were unloved?"

"That isn't official!"

Pudding N. glared, "Don't hurt anybody and never kill random people! Pen will FIGHT for her!"

"Oh really?" he asked sadistically. "What is Music Princess to you all? I saw that she was rejected once. And was hated by her love. She is nothing to her parents but has concern once in a while. But, biggest question of all -" he turns to MP and squeezes her cheeks "- What is Pen to you?!"

Pen felt himself go crimson red, but got himself steady again after a few seconds.

She pushed Death way from herself, and scowled. "I don't know! All you're saying is just rude! Don't remind Mister.. EVERY.. TIME!"

"Ah, but you're avoiding the question. Answer it."

"I don't know..." Her head drooped sadly.

Francis butted in, putting on his best cool-game-smirk. "We meet again Death!"

Ice Princess face palmed.

"Don't!" Princess Jewel warned. Oh here goes randomness all over again.

"Don't get on me kid." Death frowned, his orb-eyes glowing.

"Can we just have our friend back? She's really cool and fun, she even let me borrow her crown once!" Crystal said. (A/N: In here, Finn's dating her, Marceline is dating Ice Princess)

"Yeah, Music Princess isn't bad! She even let us go to her party! Please let her go!" Sheldon squeaked, trying to convince the hard-to-negotiate-with man.

He raised his eyes again, "Hmmm..."

* * *

In her own house in the Land of Ooo, Marceline sat, or rather flouted, over her lumpy couch, strumming noted on her famous ax bass.

"...I wonder what the guys are doing..." she said, tuning the bass.

* * *

**That's it for now! To clear any confusion up. please ask me! Thank you! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping Muscia Note

**So, I got two reviewers already! Let's get this thing continued.**

* * *

"I am...amused but the same time...not amused..." Death said, his aura darkening.

"Oh come on!" Music Princess sighed.

"Look, Death, I saw in your files that you had to go to a therapist for a few years after the whole nunchuk incident." Pudding Ninja said, tossing nunchuks to everyone. "So unless if you want to relive that moment a whole lot of times, LET THE FLIP GO OF HER!"

Death didn't respond, his aura lot darkness, and his mind seemed drfted into space.

"Hyaa!" Music Princess kicks him down, and finally got free of his grasp. Surprisingly, he did nothing in return. "He's...not responding!"

"That's because he has emotional scarrage." PN answered.

"No one sacrifices anyone, especially MP! So let her go Death!" Pen shouted.

"Or face the nunchucks!" PN added.

Francis grins, totally ruining the momentum. "Death's just fun not to get a fight with."

PJ fusses over him, and Pen shushes them both.

"Dude, just come on. Give us back our friend. We gave you what you wanted." Crystal said, ignoring the kids.

"I know! He's being so difficult! I think we're gonna need more help to convince him to let her go." Sheldon says, angrily if you want to be specific.

Death didn't respond, then suddenly carries MP bridal style and runs to his kingdom, with she screaming "you need a THERAPIST Death!" and trying to squirm her way out of his "hug".

"Oh no, you are NOT." Pen mutters, and runs after Death and MP.

"Hey bro," Finn shouted, "wait!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in his time room Prismo **(role-played by me)** was enjoying a good snack. He turned his television thing on and saw the scene at the Land of dead.

"Oh, a cool movie." he said, eating popcorn.

* * *

Pen catches up on Death, and kicks him on the back.

"Ouch!"

Finn stood still, watching the scenery.

"I'll kill you Death! I'll DOUBLE kill you!" his youngest brother shouted, wielding the Demon Sword again.

Crystal approaches Finn, and flips out, disappointed by Death.

"OHHHHHHH MY GLOOOOOOOB. WE JUST HAD HIM HERE TWO SECONDS AGO. WHY CAN'T HE JUST UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!?"

"Chill Crysty!" Finn said, patting her back.

"Tell me that when Death is actually a reasonable guy. We're going to be here forever before he frees her, and the air here is starting to mess with me!"

"Just keep calm and relax." Sheldon answers, and joins the two. Crysty folds her arms and looks at him, aggravated.

"Just relax Crysty." he holds her hand, and looks into her shimmering eyes.

"Okay." she exhales and tries to keep her cool.

* * *

Pen almost had MP, if not for a glitch on the floor that made him trip.

"DEATH! COME HERE AND FIGHT A NINE YEAR OLD KID!"

"Pen? Did you just, flip out? It's cute," Muscia comments and blushes slightly.

"Oh come and get me, kid." Death mocks him, and increases his speed.

Pen charges at him with his Musical Sword, the one MP gave him. He hid his Demon Sword and replaced it.

"Whoa, little bro!" Francis gasped, and approached him. "Death, you're menacing with my brothers AGAIN?"

He gets the sword of death out and pried it into Death, trying to kill him.

Death smirks, and said, "Don't you remember? I'm already dead."

He whistles and an army of skeletons appear, cornering the whole group, and he continued to grip on Muscia's arm.

"Oh crap."


	3. Chapter 3: Worst Cliffhangers Ever

**Wow, two chapters and five reviews in a day. And I'm trying to beat the 24-hour day thing for THREE chapters, so LET'S GET CONTINUED.**

* * *

_"Oh_ _crap."_

"You said it," said Music Princess, rolling her eyes. Her view darted across the army of skeletons.

"I have no time to duel Death, anyway. I still have to polish that Double-Death sword that failed to get Death. Should I use the Life Sword?" Francis asked, polishing the blade of his so-called Double-Death Sword.

"Bet'cha not." Princess J. warned, and he shrugged as a response.

Music Princess sighed. This was SO not the time for that.

Death face palmed, then threw Egglentine**(a.k.a. Breakfast Princess or me.)**'s body over to Crystal. "Just get her soul and put it there."  
he said, making the conversation short.

Pudding N. ran toward the rest of them, saying "Here, I've got her soul! Now, how do we get it in her body?"

"Well, I'm clueless. If you are too, better to just put the bottle containing her soul to her mouth and let the soul take it from there." Lord Monochromicorn suggested, his hooves tapping the soil under his feet as he did Morse code.

Crystal looks at Breakfast P.'s body for a moment, then puts it down, her eyes not taking off from it. She stares hard at it (a little scared too) until a certain bastard interrupted her thoughts, "Thank you for your business!"

It was Death. He carried Muscia over to his kingdom in an attempt to kidnap her again.

"What the heck?" Francis gaped at how fast and sneaky he was. "PEN! We got a situation here!"

"Coming!" Pen answered, running after Death in another vain attempt to rescue Music P.

* * *

Pudding N. stared after the sight, and mumbled, "Well, this might not be the best time to point out that BP's soul is still in the bottle."

"Maybe it just needs time," Beemo suggested.

"ime? TIME?! WE DON'T HAVE TIME! I'll handle this!" she walks over to BP's body** (Gob I liked this part XD) **and started whacking the bottom of the bottle. "GET. IN. YOUR. BODY!"

"What're you-" Beemo watched open-mouthed because of how funny and weird that scenario was.

She stopped when she saw the soul go into BP's mouth.

"I can't believe that worked." Beemo shrugged.

"I'm not taking that as doubt. There! Now, what were we doing? Oh ya! HOLY FLUFF DEATH HAS MP IN HIS CREEPY, OMINOUS CASTLE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" Crystal shouted, panicking and flipping out.

"Whoa! Dude, chill!" Sheldon S. tries to confront Crystal, but she snaps and says, "SHADDUP! DON'T TELL ME TO FREAKING CHILL!" and points her finger threatingly at him.

"We're gonna come up with a plan!" He answered frantically, pushing the finger.

"WE WOULDN'T NEED A PLAN IF YOU JUST, JUST, OH MY GOSH!" she snapped again, louder and more frustrated. Then she face palmed.

"Why are you so tense?!" he asked, glaring a bit.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM AND WHAT I AM NOT!" she shouted, and by this time everyone's attention was on the two.

"Dude! Quit being a jerk!" he frowned, but realized what he said and regretted it. "I didn't mean-"

Furious, she picks up a huge rock and says, "**I'M NOT BEING A JERK!** DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! HYAAA!" She threw the big rock overland, and it lands, the impact being hard, causing an explosion.

"CRYSTAL! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO HOLD?! YOU LET DEATH SLIP THROUGH YOUR FINGERS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_!"

Squirrel knew this was too far, but he was just so angry at her shouting. "THAT'S NOT MY FAULT THOUGH! START MAKING SENSE FIRST BEFORE YOU MAKE ACCUSATIONS AND SAY SOMETHING STUPID!"

Crystal stops, and looks surprised and hurt. "Well, now I get it..." Her hair falls down and she walks away, crying. Finn thinks twice to approach her, because this was the two's business and decided not to interfere.

"Oh my gob, C3, I-"

"No, it's okay. Don't touch me." She goes behind the hill then sits down on the floor, putting her face in her knees.

_"C3..."_

"I just wanna go home..." she said, crying softly.

Pudding N. face palmed, "See what you did, Squirrel? You can't talk to a woman, let alone C3, like that! We have messed up, high emotions! Now go get her some chocolate and apologize so we can focus on FREAKING OUT!"

* * *

**(You're all too serious. Time for some humor Snake Puppet posted XD)**

Music Princess tried to hit Death's arm. "I'LL KILL YOUR FACE!"

"...I don't have any face..."

"...right." she says awkwardly but a little apologetically. Oh the irony.

* * *

Crysta sobs heavily to her knees, and heard everything they were saying.

"What do I do guys?" Sheldon asks everyone frantically, "THIS IS THE WORST FIGHT WE EVER HAD!"

"C3, be calm, think blank first. We'll take care of MP, okay?" Ice Princess a.k.a. Freezia says kindly.

"I really don't know what happened. Things just...happened." Sheldon's head drooped sadly, guilt was eating his soul mercilessly.

Crystal cries and mumbles to herself, "I wanna go home...I want our friend back...I want to see Finn...I just wanna go home..." and she continues crying to her knees.

* * *

"I'm scared." Princess J. says, hugging Francis.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *

"I'll save you MP!" Pen gains on Death, and he quickens his pace up.

* * *

"Crysty..." Finn whispered to Crystal's ear and sat beside her, "don't cry..."

"Wh-what...?" Breakfast Princess FINALLY woke up. "Oh hey guys..."

Taking a good look of the surroundings she realizes she wasn't at home. "OMFG WHERE ARE WE?! WHY IS CRYSTAL CRYING?!"

PN hugs BP, saying, "BP, you're alive!

"Squirrel boy over there made her cry. And as for you, Squirrel, here's what you need to do: C3 loves chocolate, right? So start off your apology with offering her some chocolate. Next, you apologize. As for the rest, I'll walk you through it via this earpiece." she hands Squirrel an earpiece, which he unsurely accepts, but he trusts her anyway.

"Ummm..."

((Random Skeleton: *cough* The squirrel guy did it *cough cough* Bug: *whispers* It was the SQUIRREL! Ghost: Thhhheeeeee ooonnnneee theeeeeyyyy caaaaaallll Sheeeellldoooooonnnnn haaaasss dooooonnnneeee thhheeeee taaaasssk ooooffff maaaaaakiiiiiinnnnng thhhheeeee giiiiirrrrllllll crrrrryyyy... S. Squirrel: Yeah, thanks you guys. They got the message. I'll remember you. -_-))

Crystal continues to cry, taking no notice of them all.

"Okay," he says, turning on the headset. "I have the chocolate. I'm moving in on the subject now."

He walks toward her and tells Finn, "Move over a little Finn. I'm gonna try something."

Finn nods and moves a few spaces away from the two of them.

"Hi C3...I brought you some chocolate...?"

She runts and slaps away box of chocolates that spilled all over the ground without looking up. Squirrel's guilt was all over him now.

"Aw. Those were her favorite kind! She must be really mad. What will I do PN?"

"They didn't work?!" Pudding N. said, flabbergasted. "Dude, you must've really screwed up. Okay, so now you say how stupid you were and that you're sorry. Basically, just insult yourself, compliment her, and apologize. Got it?"

"Or just make her sleep until she calms down..." Ice Princess suggested.

* * *

"Oh, I can hear the boy..." Death said.

Music Princess was tied up and her mouth had tape right across it.

"Mh mhhmhmhhm!" she said, in an effort to speak, but the tape had muffled her words. She was gagged and everything she said was not understandable.

"Death!" Pen shouted, running along the corridors of Death's castle. "Show yourself!"

"I won't give her easily to you!"

* * *

"Oh my Glob you guys, I just really don't know what to do!" Sheldon said, freaking out. Crystal lowered her crying volume a bit, and he added, "Okay...so she calmed down a little bit...I'm still gonna wait it out some. We have to get moving soon. Music Princess needs our help, and Pen can't just get Death all by himself."

"Oh my Glob," Francis suddenly said, "he's got Death all by himself? Is he insane?"

Finn, who was still sitting next to Sheldon and Crystal, suddenly jolted up at the mention of his youngest brother's name.

"What?!" he said, and took off to the direction of Death's castle.

"Wait for me!" Francis shouts, wielding his Jewel Sword.

* * *

"Kids ain't going to beat me." Death grins, something that was not a pretty sight.

"Just give Musey back!" Pen said, his grip on his Musical Sword getting tighter.

"Hahaha, nice kiddo..." Death laughs, mocking Pen's efforts to rescue her.

"I may be a kid, but I can beat the tar out of you!"

"Dude, you're just nine..."

* * *

"Dang it Pen! You were supposed to stay here! This is why we need a plan and we can't just do stuff on our own! I was thinking we should have all charged in at once, but now we can't since our cover's blown. Unless we just use Pen as a warm up..."

* * *

"Come on kid, the ropes to this girl can drop her in doom."

Pen tres to think of a way to rescue Muscia.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of Ooo, Marceline is in her house, eating strawberries.

"Where the plum are those guys? They haven't said anything for a while. They just drop everything and disappear." she said, biting a strawberry. "Maybe I should go hunt for them..."

She considers this deeply for a second, but says, "Nah."

"Hello?" Suddenly she hears a female voice calling out. "Anybody there?"

_"That's Fionna..."_ Marceline thinks, and puts on her Why-wolf hide dress with striped stockings and purple shoes then grabs the umbrella (since it was sunny and it could severely damage her skin) and goes outside.

* * *

Crystal wipes her eyes and rests her head on her arms, taking no notice of the squirrel who was guilty-looking and frantically finding a way to make her feel better.

"Okay good. Now we just need a demeanor..." he mumbles.

She leans back against a rock and puts her head against it. Squirrel lokks at her then broke into shouting: "Oh...this is hopeless...guys! Where are you!?"

The Lich King, blending in with the shadows, grins evilly and says, "Now's my chance..."

* * *

**Whoo, I left you guys with a cliff hanger. Actually, several ones! :P**

**There has been a major edit on the story here: Originally Francis would rescue Music Princess, but I think it was unfair because I had Pen set for action but I wasn't able to be online (BLAME SCHOOL).  
**

**Also, some edits on the actions and stuff. And about the 24-hour thing, nah, I failed. :b I stayed up until 9 o' clock (usually I sleep at 8 sharp) last night just to finish 1,203 words in this chapter. One of the longest ones, I think. O.O  
**

**Well, I hope you fave, follow, alert or whatever, but most important thing is: REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: NO!

**Wow, three chapters and I already got fifteen reviews. Thank you guys! It's kinda my motivation for updating! (Gah, sorry about the LATE update. I'm very lazy. Talk about daily new chapters -_-))**

**Well, enough talk, more walk! *wait, what?* I just thought it rhymed. Okay, this chapter's title is "NO!". Sit back and enjoy reading. (("Yeah, yeah, just get on with it, will you?"))**

* * *

_1st cliffhanger; Crystal point of view..._

"Now's my chance..." the Lich King grins evilly.

"Dang man, we might NEVER get outta here," Sheldon ranted, and felt desperate already.

Just then, a snail opens a portal near where the two were sitting. "Yes...I am here..." it says rather creepily, and Crystal notices the unexpected guest. "What...the...junk...?"

The snail shoots beams out of its eyes, and Crystal, shocked, can't do anything. Her legs and arms were paralyzed, and she can't move.

"Ow! Hey, I can't move!" See, told you. "You dingus! What did you do to me?"

The snail doesn't respond, and slithers away towards the panicking squirrel. "Yo butt face! Get back here and fix me! Are you listening?! Dude!"

Meanwhile, Sheldon was brainstorming on how he could get his friendship with Crystal fixed. They were best friends, and he can't just give up. "Hmm...what can I do now? Maybe I should talk to C3."

He walks toward the rock that was blocking Crystal from view, but the snail blocks his path, and "commands" him to stop. "Halt, Squirrel."

"Huh?" he looked around. "Where did that come from?" he looked down and saw the little snail, its eyes glowing green. "Oh, it's just a snail. I'm just gonna be on my way now." he continues walking toward the rock, but it blocks him again.

"You're not going anywhere. I must show you two things." it says, in a deep voice completely unfitting for a snail its size.

"Oh, what's that?"

"One..." he said, and transformed into the Lich King. It was creepy odd, a little snail suddenly growing taller and horns sprouting out of its head. Excuses, _his_ head. It was not a very pretty sight.

"AH! Oh man, don't scare me like that!" the squirrel cried in shock, but got calmer. He won't do anything stupid, right? They were best buds!

"And two..." the villain added, keeping that grin on his face. He teleports Crystal into Sheldon's arms, and he stood in shock, confused.

"Squirrel! Help me! Someone he-" she says frantically, but TLK interrupts her, tying a band across her mouth._ Did he just gag her...?_ Squirrel thought, still confused.

"We wouldn't want my secret spilling out now, would you?"

She says something, but the band muffled her words. She tried to get loose, but.

"Lich! What the hey are you doing?! Quit playing games!" he shouts, Crystal still in his arms.

"That's just the thing here. I don't play games." he says in a much deeper voice, and zaps Squirrel with beams.

* * *

_2nd cliffhanger; Marceline point of view_

"Hey girl Finn!" Marceline shouts, getting Fionna's attention. "Have you seen anybody lately?"

Fionna smiles to say hi, and answers, "Nobody here, I am so lonely here."

Marceline floats over to Fionna, and starts to get worried. "But that's what I don't understand. Where the math did they go and not leave a note or a sign or a phone call saying where they were going? That's really unlike those dweebs."

Fionna grabs her backpack and makes a hold at her phone. Checking it for any messages or missed calls, and finding none, she says, "Nobody is texting me."

Marceline looks crest fallen. Maybe they had contacted HER phone, but problem was, she left it in her cave. _Stupid me._

"Hey! I got a message!"

She brightens up and asks Fionna, "What is it? What did it say?"

Fionna shrugs and reads the text:

"Fionna! We need help! We are in the Land of Dead, lucky for me I found a cafe that allows text signals! BRING MARCELINE WITH YOU, I REPEAT, BRING MARCELINE WITH YOU! TRIPLE C is..." her eyes widened at the last part, "in danger..."

* * *

_3rd cliffhanger; Pen point of view_

"Hehehe..." Death laughs evilly, "So kid?"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Pen screams.

"I'm already dead you!" his opponent mentally facepalms.

Meanwhile, Francis reaches the entrance of Death's castle. "PEN?"

Pen hears his voice, and calls out, "I'm in HERE!"

Death whistles, and an army of undead appears.

"Francis! I need reinforcements here!"

"Coming!" Francis' voice grows louder, and finally he runs into the view, holding his Jewel Sword embedded with a ruby in the center.

"Thanks bro."

He winks, and the both of them goes into fighting stance.

"Wait," he says, and calls out an army of...jewels? The jewel army makes Death and his army immobile by shooting blasts from their eyes, buying Pen some time to get to Muscia.

"It's hopeless! It feels like I'm nibbling on metal!" she sticks out her tongue.

"Metal?"

Death chants a spell, and the glass on their feet breaks. "Uh oh, Pen...maybe you could hurry?"

"Got that!" Pen rushes to MP and, hesitantly, cuts the metal rope with the Musical Sword's blade.

"Thanks!"

"Hey you two, get outta here. Here's a map." Francis tells them, tossing them a map of the castle of Death's grounds. "Remember, don't go to hallways that are reeking with rotting smells, Death's armies are sure to be there."

"Okay!" The two runs away, Francis buying them sometime by trying the immobilizing spell again, and runs away. The battle with Death was finished. But that doesn't mean ALL battles are finished. Actually, it just got started.

* * *

"OW! LICH!" Squirrel falls to the ground, Crystal falling on top of him. The Lich seems to be amused at the sight.

"I do want to play a certain type of game..." he looks at Crystal devilishly. Her eyes widen in horror, at the thought of what he could do. She shook her head and shouted, in an effort to say "NO!", but it muffled her voice and it ends up sounding like "mmpphhh!"

"Oh yes, it will be a fun game..." he laughs evilly and takes off the magic band.

"STOP! What're you doing?" Crystal finally recovers a bit, and tries to crawl away from the danger. She does so but falls helplessly on her back.

"C3! I'm gonna help you! If I could just get up...ow..."

"Something I've wanted to do for a LONG time!" The Lich King says, and without warning, he becomes ghost like and flies inside of Crystal's mouth.

"AAAH!" she shouts and gets on her knees then starts coughing.

"NO!"

Crystal fights with the ghost to get herself back, and her body moves a lot, trying to get it out. "C3! Fight him!" Suddenly her eyes shimmer green, and gets up slowly. Squirrel trembles in fear, as he enters "Crystal's" shadow, and she smirks.

"I told you I would take over the world! And I'm going to start with her, or should I say..._Crystalline_..." she smiled evilly, and Sheldon noticed she had fangs. Her hands glow with energy balls, making Crystal's innocent appearance suddenly turn threatening.

_"Yes master..."_

"C3!" Finally getting himself to speak, Sheldon tries to grab his friend's arm. Crystalline backs up with an unimpressed face, saying, "What a shame. I think I'll be leaving now." and opens up a portal. It showed a background of what seemed like an endless area of swirls.

"Oh Glob! Francis! Pen! Guys! Help!"

"Oh, go ahead and call your friends. They won't be much help to you anyway...at least, when I kill them. But first...time to get her little boyfriend!" he grins menacingly, then starts walking into the portal.

"Finn will never let you kill him! And when he finds out what you've done, he's going to kill _you!_" the squirrel snapped back angrily, his mind obviously filled with range.

"I would like to see him try. If he can find out where I'm going next with his big ego." she says and walks into the portal. "Good bye mortals."

"Lich!" He lunges to portal but it closes and gets blown back by a mysterious force, keeping anyone else from entering it. He could her laugh, and the portal slowly fades away.

"[censored]! Guys! Help! Anyone...help..." he managed to say before passing out.

* * *

"Whoa. What the yoga balls did they get themselves into now?" Marceline mentally facepalms and reads the text again. "Welp, I guess it's time to get to the dead land. Lemme see if there's something we can use in my house...follow me Fionna." she says and starts floating back to her cave.

* * *

**Please don't tell me this was a bad chapter cut. -o-'  
**

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews! To get me to update a chapter, I need 5 reviews. Thank you! ^^ (yes, making errands now)  
**


End file.
